boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Bell Boy/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Blue Bell Boy". Characters #Katy (Heather Lind) - Scene 1 #Owen Sleater (Charlie Cox) - Scene 1 #Nucky Thompson (Steve Buscemi) - Scene 1 #Mae Capone (Marcella Lentz-Pope) - Scene 2 #Al Capone (Stephen Graham) - Scene 2 #Sonny Capone (Alexander Eckstein, Benjamin, & Caleb Eckstein) - Scene 2 #Mickey Doyle (Paul Sparks) - Scene 3 #Eli Thompson (Shea Whigham) - Scene 3 #Eddie Kessler (Anthony Laciura) - Scene 3 #Owen's man (Michael Louis Gibson) - Scene 3, 6 #Sister Agnes (Rebecca Luker) - Scene 5 #Douglas Mason (Patrick Kennedy) - Scene 5 #Margaret Thompson (Kelly MacDonald) - Scene 5 #Agent Stan Sawicki (Joseph Aniska) - Scene 6 #Tunney (Ed Heavey) - Scene 6 #Gyp Rosetti (Bobby Cannavale) - Scene 7 #Tonino (Chris Caldovino) - Scene 7 #Sheriff Ramsey (Marc D. Donovan) - Scene 7 #Deuce's bartender (Joseph DiMartino) - Scene 8* #Deuce's prostitute - Scene 8* #Jake Guzik (Joe Caniano) - Scene 8 #Rowland Smith (Nick Robinson) - Scene 9 #Roberta (Katy Wright-Mead) - Scene 10 #Rosetti thug 2 (Paul Locke) - Scene 10 #Philadelphia Prohibition Agent 1 (Chris Haag) - Scene 12 #Philadelphia Prohibition Agent 2 (Michael Solomon) - Scene 12 #Joe Miller (Lucas Caleb Rooney) - Scene 14 #Lucky Luciano (Vincent Piazza) - Scene 16 #Meyer Lansky (Anatol Yusef) - Scene 16 #Benjamin Siegel (Michael Zegen) - Scene 16 #Gas jockey (David Jackson) - Scene 17 #Mickey's delivery boy (James Hosey) - Scene 19 #Uppity Nanny (Margo Seibert) - Scene 22 #Kerry O'Malley (Edwina Shearer) - Scene 22 #Mr. Shearer (Frank Deal) - Scene 22 #Joe Masseria (Ivo Nandi) - Scene 23 #Joe Masseria's thug (James Ciccone) - Scene 23 #Arnold Rothstein (Michael Stuhlbarg) - Scene 24 #Mickey's driver (Brendan Burke) - Scene 29 Mentions #Sheriff Victor Sickles - Scene 3 #Nate Honig - Scene 3 #Manny Horvitz - Scene 3 #Lon Chaney - Scene 9 #Norma Talmage - Scene 9 #Baby Peggy - Scene 9 #Chalky White - Scene 19 #Lolly Steinman - Scene 19 #Billie Kent - Scene 19 Locations Atlantic City, New Jersey #Boardwalk ##Ritz Carlton Hotel ###Nucky's suite ####Office - Scene 1 ###Entrance, exterior ###Lobby, interior ##Taffy shop, exterior - Scene 22 #Katy's place ##Bedroom, interior - Scene 1 #Mickey's warehouse ##Main floor, interior - Scene 3, 4, 19, 24 ##Office, interior - Scene 19, 24 #St. Theresa's Hospital ##Nun's office, interior - Scene 5 #Rowland Smith's hideout ##Front, exterior - Scene 6, 9, 11, 12, 15, 20, 26 ##Ground floor, interior - Scene 6, 9, 11, 12, 13, 15, 28 ##Cellar, interior - Scene 13, 15, 20, 26 Tabor Heights, New Jersey #Main street ##D.L. Collingsworth gas station ###Pumps, exterior - Scene 7, 27, 30 ##Kinneret Lodge ###Porch, exterior - Scene 7, 17 ###Street opposite - Scene 17 ##Diner ###Counter, interior - Scene 10 #Approach road, south ##Street, exterior - Scene 29 Chicago, Illinois #Capone's house ##Lounge, interior - Scene 2 ##Dining room, interior - Scene 2 ##Sonny's room - Scene 18 #Four Deuces brothel ##Bar, interior - Scene 8, 21 #Keller's Bar ##Bar, interior - Scene 14, 25 New York City, New York #Luciano and Lansky's card room ##Back room, interior - Scene 16 #Masseria's restaurant ##Main restaurant, interior - Scene 23 #Rothstein's house ##Office, interior - Scene 24 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening credits (01:10) *Scene 1 - Nucky's call disturbs Owen and Katy (02:47) *Scene 2 - Al finds out that Sonny is being bullied (04:34) *Scene 3 - Nucky hands out orders (05:52) *Scene 4 - Eli asks for a word (07:55) *Scene 5 - Mother Superior redacts terminology from the women's clinic instruction (08:26) *Scene 6 - Nucky meets Sawicki at Smith's hideout (10:27) *Scene 7 - Mickey and Eli quiz new Sheriff Ramsey (13:06) *Scene 8 - Al gets to work (14:08) *Scene 9 - Rowland returns to his place (15:35) *Scene 10 - Gyp eats at the diner (17:20) *Scene 11 - Nucky questions Rowland (18:05) *Scene 12 - Philadelphia agents arrive (20:48) *Scene 13 - Hiding in the basement (21:35) *Scene 14 - Miller assaults Guzik (22:53) *Scene 15 - The prohies take the cases while Nucky and Rowland talk (24:27) *Scene 16 - Luciano readies for a meeting (27:18) *Scene 17 - Ramsey prepares his men (29:17) *Scene 18 - Al tries to teach Sonny to fight (29:37) *Scene 19 - Eddie tries to find Nucky (30:47) *Scene 20 - Day dawns on the basement (31:39) *Scene 21 - Jake returns to the Deuce's (34:01) *Scene 22 - Margaret canvasses the boardwalk (35:02) *Scene 23 - Luciano meets with Masseria (37:15) *Scene 24 - Rothstein hurries Mickey (41:17) *Scene 25 - Capone murders Miller (43:15) *Scene 26 - The coast clears at the hideout (45:00) *Scene 27 - Eli scouts ahead (46:07) *Scene 28 - Owen gets word and Rowland unsuccessfully pitches his employability (47:28) *Scene 29 - Eli fails to stop the convoy (51:19) *Scene 30 - Gyp surveys the massacre (52:45) *Montage - Al sings to Sonny as: (53:45) **Eli tells Nucky what happened **Margaret finds out that Carrie Duncan crashed Appearances 3x04 Blue Bell Boy